


Put Your Back to Me (Erisol one-shot)

by Squishcat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Gay, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Short Story, rp transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishcat/pseuds/Squishcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels great for the most part, it started off as Sollux messing with Eridan, because Eridan wouldn't stop bothering about them getting together. He was trying to make Eridan jealous, making him think that he couldn't pleasure him. Eridan just goes with it for the most part to see where it will go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The cover photo isn't mine it can be found at erid0rk - Tumblr '
> 
> This is probably going to be just a short story though it might be brought up as something that happened in another on of my stories i'll do later.
> 
> This is basically a little headcanon of mine into a smut fic. It's obviously erisol and it's a mix between Matspritship and kismesissitude. 
> 
> If you don't like NSFW pieces please don't keep reading.

Sollux ran his hand against the length of one of his bulges, using his other hand to sustain himself by having it pressed against the floor. His back slouched against the others back, his glasses had fallen off and were on the floor. Knees up, while one leg was stretched out a bit more because the foot was on the heel, the other foot was flat on the floor. Grey, blue, and red socks pressed against the floor by his feet.

Eridan's back was pressed against Sollux's, his breathing just a bit uneven as he trailed his ringed hand along his bulge, listening to Sollux. His normally perfect hair was now a mess, and his little flip had fallen into his face and was now clinging to it. His scarf was half way off and his legs were spread enough to get access to what he wanted. His slender legs were bare, including his feet. The only thing on was his partners shirt.

Sollux was pinching the tip of on of the bulges while the other bulge was in the same hand, he threw his head back onto Eridan's shoulder and closed his eyes letting out a low moan, Eridan teased his nook a bit and leaned his head against the other's, shivering at the other's moan and let out a small noise himself. Violet eyes closed as pleasure coursed through his body.

Chuckling, he let both bulges run through his fingers as he led them down to his nook, where he slipped a finger in as deep as it would go.

Eridan gave a quick glance over his shoulder. "Water you laughin' at?" He too slipped a finger in and let out a gasp as he teased the walls and pushed all of the buttons he knew made him see white, and violet.

"oh nothiing, just that liittle 2ound you only made now," he inserted a second finger and began to scissor himself with both of them, letting out a soft moan.

Eridan let out another trill of arousal as he teased the tip of his bulge along with his nook. "You're one to talk." His cooler body pressed against Sollux's in an attempt add more pressure and get deeper into his nook, craving something more.

"2-2hut up, ed" he said trying to hold back a moan as he moved his fingers in and out of his nook.

Letting out a moan, he replied, as he started to move his fingers. "Make me." He said growling.

Sollux moved his head back, stretching his neck, and latched onto eridan's neck, teeth threatening to break skin.

On the other side, Eridan let out a whimper and his lips quivered slightly, as he tried to part them.   He tipped his head to the side, allowing exposure to his vulnerable skin. "s-sollux." 

"ye2 ed?" he closed his eyes, in his mind playing again Eridan saying his name.

 "p-please mmm, more...." He let out a moan while speaking as he started to toy with himself more, talking to the real and imaginary Sollux doing things to him mentally.

Sollux bit his scarf taking it off completely instead of letting it hang loosely around his neck. Then went back and licked where neck gills were twitching slightly under his hot breath. Taking another bite underneath them, smirking thinking about the possibility of eridan misplacing his scarf, showing off the marks that would most likely be there after this whole ordeal was over.

Behind him, Eridan let out a whine and bit his lip at Sollux's actions, slipping in a second finger, trying to speed things up. He leaned his head back onto his shoulder, attempting to nip at Sollux's ear.

Sollux left his teeth where the were on eridans neck and used his slightly spit tongue to lick what he could.

Eridan whimpered and stopped moving for a second. His finger slide out long enough for his bulge to find access to it. There was a squelch and a low moan that came from his mouth.

Sollux released his grip on eridans neck with his teeth "you okay there ed?"

He panted a bit. "Mmm, y-you c-could say I'm okay." He muttered, trying and failing at growling. "Needed more. Gavve myself more." He muttered.

"i can help you with that if you want?" he offered, he was panting and his toes were curling.

Eridan nodded quickly and muttered a hurried yes please. His own toes were curling and his head was swimming.

He moved his head from eridans shoulder and crawled over in front of him placing eridans legs over behind his hips but with eridans ass still touching the ground.

Eridan looked at Sollux with lidded needy eyes. He whimpered and said please again and again, he moved his own bulge out of the way and bit his lip.

He scooted closer to eridan and lifted him a bit more onto his crotch, his bulges found there way in between his legs leaving a mustard color in his upper thighs, he brought eridan closer and held one of his bulges letting only one in. The tip went in and he bucked his hips for it to go in more.

Purple and violet mixed on his thighs, though he didn't really care. He let out a low moan again when he felt his nook being filled. He pushed his hips forward the best he could as well, forcing the other deeper. He shivered and enjoyed the feel of being filled. "Wwhy're you holdin' back." He managed to growl out. "You know you want to fuck me into the sheets."

"well we're on the floor so, i can't fuck you into the sheets." he let his grip on the second bulge loose letting it go, it found it's way in between his legs as well and shimmied in with the other one. both were trying to find spots to hit to hear eridan make sounds, sollux grabbed eridan by his shirt and pulled him closer.

Eridan almost snorted but was taken aback. "Oh... Oh fuck. Right there." He leaned closer to Sollux. He moaned a bit louder and whined, not being shy. "And can't blame a troll if he forgets where the fuck he is."

"and you can't blame this troll if you forget how to walk" he pulled him up more onto his crotch and gave a few more rough hip buckings before heading for his neck again.

"D-deal." He muttered, bucking back. His head tilted to the side and his hands went to Sollux's shoulders, where he dug his claws into the skin.

-Tell me if I should finish it off, I mean this is based off of one of my rp's i had on cherub so.. should i comtinue it?-

-Squishcat  ((I basically just copy-pasted this from Wattpad))


	2. -Continuation-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do the frickle frackle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested I continue so I shall c: thank you for encouraging me to write moars c:

Sollux placed his hands on Eridans hips to keep him in place as he breathed down and nipped at his fluttering neck gills toying at them with his tongues. However that didn't keep Eridan from scooting onto him much as he could (or couldn't). He rocked himself impatiently against sollux's bulges as he tongue fucked his neck. 

Sollux moved his hot mouth away from Eridans neck and laid down against the cold floor pulling Eridan onto himself in a straddling position. Eridan moaned as bulges inside him squirmed inside of his nook excitedly.

With his hands still on Eridans hips, Sollux began to slowly bounce Eridan up and down. He kept the teasingly slow pace until Eridan began to beg for more.

“mn~ Sol... please more!” Sollux did nothing besides move his hands away from Eridans hips, giving him a look to “go crazy”, and that's exactly what he did. Eridan put his hands at either side of Sollux's head, his face right above his, and began to arch his back up and down repeatedly against Sollux. Sollux watched as Eridan pathetically tried to get himself off and chuckled, moaning thinking Eridan had had enough fun. He set his hands back on Eridans hips tightly, halting his erratic bouncing in the air. Eridan pleaded, whimpered, moaned, and groaned as the bulges inside of him stopped writhing within him and pulled out like two scary, yellow, Alaskan bull worms inching out of a cave.

Eridan let out a yelp as his back hit the floor. Sollux had flipped him back and crawled over Eridans body until his nook was above his face.  
"You have gills, you'll live fuckface" Sollux said sitting on Eridans face, nook on his mouth, bulges writhing in his face getting his genetic material in Eridans black hair, completely disregarding the fact that gills would only help Eridan in water.  
"Eat me you fucking shark, like you haven't feasted in months, scoundring the ocean for a decent catch!" Sollux ground down on his face slightly encouraging him to continue. He was a nookslut and much rather loved getting off from his nook, then the rest came easier.  
Eridan slid his hands up his legs and gripped his thighs as he poked into the nooks labia flaps with his tongue, swiping from side to side to get better access and to get his tongue in deeper, he didn't bother teasing Sollux and pushed his tongue into his nook getting to work instantly.

Sollux le out a moan fisting his hands into Eridans hair and arching back, pulling his hair tightly.  
\--wip--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to have more roleplays soon for insp but ugh.

**Author's Note:**

> ((This was an edited roleplay I had on cherub and I originally posted this onto Wattpad but ao3 didn't let me import it so i did this manually.  
> On another note, the idea for this headcanon was from a solkat post on tumblr, also this is fairly horrible so sorry for making your eyes bleed ))


End file.
